The Dark Elves
by Larvitar
Summary: After the destruction of Quel'thalas, a new hero will rise up to defeat the insane abomination of created from the fusion of Arthur's body and the lich king's soul.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own warcraft. But I own the characters in this story P

* * *

The ice cracked. The tube started to crack. A dark figure appeared...

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself.

He started to stretch. Now he was at 5'7feet tall.  
His name was Alexander. He was a dark elf, a powerful race, knew any type of magic. He cast a permenant shield spell, a powerful one, on himself. He had been asleep for 100years, now being 104years old. He had colourful hair, the trademark of a dark elf. His eyes were half orange, half green.

After deciding,he wandered out of his cage. He created a cloak, and put the hood over his head. He teleported to the dark elf library. Only dark elves could access this library. He trained for hours, and it was not long before he could use any spells with ease, chaos to divine. There was this class called love magic. Strongest bonds. It could not be broken unless the caster had died. Only dark elves knew this type of magic.

He teleported out into the world. Ready to get himself enrolled into a highschool.

* * *

"Hello, where are you from?" A teacher asked.

"I am an orphan." The cloaked figure replied.  
"I wish to get enrolled into this school."

"Very well, gold?" The teacher asked.

"Here." The cloaked figure replied. Alexander smiled. He had extracted gold from a hidden gold mine.

"Very well, your dormitory is ..." But the teacher was cut off.

"Okay, bye!" Alexander cut the teacher off.

The teacher stared in bewilderment. How did this guy know what he was going to say? He shook off the feeling.

"Remember, try outs for advance skills tomorrow!" He shouted across the corridor.

Alexander settled down into his new home. He called forth a bed and left it in his room. Tomorrow would perhaps be an interesting day.

* * *

"Ready! Hit with the best magic you can!" The instructor said.

A boy called Henry shot the most powerful spell in thearea. Actually, Alexander could have easily shot amuch more powerful spell than him, but decided he must sit in the shadows. He was too young to be in the wild, though he had enough magic in him to survive in the wild though.

At that time also, he met Emily, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was 5'5 feet tall, had blue hair (a/n: I'm not sure actually if there is blue hair) and had violet eyes. Emily was the prettiest girl in the school and as a result, like the others, he liked Emily, and swore to protect her till his death. She barely entered advanced magic. Alexander enter the advanced magic, being somewhere in the middle. He then observed Henry's build. 5'11 feet tall, had brown hair and blue eyes. He could see in Henry's eyes lust for Emily. So he was wary of Henry, never knowing what he might do. As a result for being 'top' in magic, every girl including Emily tried to ask him out. He choose Emily. Knowing Emily could be in deep trouble, he casted a powerful shield spell from the love magic class.

Next was Ranging. Henry failed miserably in it. Emily also got in. But barely. Alexander was in the middle. Alexander easily shot close to the bullseye accurately and so he got in. Emily hit the outer ring of the bullseye and that was how she got in. Henry shot the outest ring and so he failed miserably.

Finally, was Melee. Henry was top again as he dispatched the small beast within the smallest amount of time. His stratery was inaccurate. He hit the armoured back a lot instead of overturning it to hit its soft, vulnerable belly. Alexander hit its weak points in the armoured back and he ended up second place of the best in the melee sorting. Emily barely got in. She had hit the strongest points in the armoured back but with such a force it finally killed the small beast.

* * *

It was dinner time. Theyhad got their time tables and those in the advance fighting skills were not taught arithmetic. Emily was weak in it too. So Alexander walked to her...

"Could I have a word with Emily, Henry?" He asked politely. The hall looked at him.

Henry growled. Who was this boy trying to steal his babe? He shot a spell at Alexander. Alexander banished himself for a while and it went right through his body and hit Emily. Emily cried in pain.

"Un-oh, you are in trouble.!" Alexander taunted him.

Since Henry knew no healing spells, he could only watch as Emily shrieked in pain. Alexander decided to heal her. He gripped her hands, and performed a healing spell. It immediately relieved her of all pain and she stopped shrieking in pain.

"What did you do with her? You bastard!" Henry screamed.

"He relieved me of my pain." Emily answered for him. The whole hall returned eaten. Only Emily pondered how Henry's spells had hit her instead of Alexander. She then realized Alexander had banished himself. But if he were to be able to banish himself, he should have been first at magic. She went over to Alexander and asked,  
"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Emily, he might rape you!" Henry warned.

"Sure, and you can tell your boyfriend if I have raped you." He winked at her.

Emily, saw his wink. She wondered what he might do. She walked with him to a part of the castle.

"It would be better outside. The sunset is really beautiful. Grab on to me if you want to go outside." He started.

She grabbed him on his shoulder. In the next second, they were outside. Emily saw the sunset, and she admitted it was beautiful. Then she wondered how he had teleported her. He mustbe hiding more power than he had shown early on.

"How did you teleport here?" She questioned.

"I will tell you when the time comes. Anything else?" Alexander replied.

"You hide more power than you show. You could banish yourself but you did not appear first in the scoresheets. Now you even teleported, why so?" She curiously asked.

"I cannot tell. It must be kept secret. And if you want to talk to me in private, say 'teleportal'. Do you want to go back now?"

"Okay, and yes, I went to go back now."

They walked back, to the dinner hall. Emily sensed something was wrong, like he did not want to go back. She stopped.

"Is there anything wrong? And what is your name?" She nervously asked.

He suddenly swung her on to the wall, and kissed her cheek before saying,  
"Call me Unknown. No one will know my true identity or I will be in trouble."

Emily, still stunned from that kiss, absorbed only "...No one will know my true identity or I will be in trouble."  
"Sorry, did not catch your name."

"Unknown." Alexander said with patience.

"Well, bye!" She went to finish the last of her food. Then she went back to her dormitory, which Alexander had secretly enchanted to allow people in only when she permitted it. She sat in bed, thinking about the kiss Alexanderhad given her.

Alexander, stayed up all night. Dark elves did not need sleep. He practised to hide his emotions. He finished, then went out hunting. He returned, with more gold, more kills and more experience. He knew his way through the jungle well and could easily track down any beast living in it. He had a bath then started thinking about how to protect Emily.

* * *

The next day, Emily was silent.

Alexander did not look her way, for he knew she was quite uncomfortable at his gaze. She was still thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Emily...Emily!...EMILY?...EMILY?" Henry asked.

"Unknown! What did you do to her?" Henry then spat. Alexander and Henry were developing a disattraction.

"Something...something..."Alexander sneered in a very cold voice.

"You will pay!" Henry screamed.

By now, everybody had gathered around them with a shield spell on them. The spectators now watched the archenemies battle.

Henry shot a chaos class spell, thinking Alexander would immediately get hit and lose. Alexander received gasps and awes when he shot a reflect spell, a chaos spelland a normal spell and all were offensive. The reflect spell reflected Henry's spell and it also resulted in Henry hit by 3 spells continously. Henry tried to conjure a protective spell but Alexander dispelled his protective spell with a swish of his hand. Henry got hit by the 3 spells and screamed out loud.

"How...did...you...do...that?" Henry gasped as he fought the unconciousness to keep awake.

"You are too slow." Alexander said with a cold voice. He had hidden his anxienty. His flaw was that he could not control his channeling properly and **_always _**casted slightly more than he always had planned.

The crowd started to disappear, everybody starting to treat Alexander better. A few of them asked Alexander to perform archery, thinking he might be better at it. Alexander smiled, but said no.

"Unknown, can you please help Henry? And detention for you!" A teacher asked.

"Okay. But detention, I think not." Alexander replied. And he disappeared, leaving the teacher bewildered and Henry healed.

"Where did he go?" The teacher asked.

"I think he teleported." Emily replied. Emily may not have been good at arthimetic but she was very intelligent.

"Nevermind..." The teacher trailed of in to muttering.

* * *

"We have discovered a school in Quel'thas, attack?"

"Yes, and take the corpses. Use this army to build an army to take over Kalimor, again..."


	2. Magic Rangers or Ranging Magician?

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own warcraft. Please send constructive critisism and if you don't know what it means, don't.

* * *

It had been two days since the fight. The teacher had always never been able to catch Alexander and put him in detention. The problem was, when the teacher was about to corner Alexander, Alexander somehow disappeared. The teacher, refusing to admit Alexander could teleport, continued this hopeless chase. 

Alexander sighed. It was evening.He looked up at the stars. Dark elves, crafted for perfection, were nothing more than the ultimate war weapon. But as they say, power comes with great responsibility. His burden was very heavy. Protecting this school from the undead would be a hard task, even if he could cast starfall, tranquility, earthquake and tornado at the same time. His mana was limited, and with only 100k points to sustain his ultimate spells for an hour. His information came from an outsider, who had watched over him when he had been inside his ice container.

He went hunting again, this time he mapped out the whole area in his mind. He knew where a furblog camp lay, uncorrupted. He knew where to get gold, from an already destroyed undead base.

Dawn came, and he went to his dormitory to prepare for the day (again).

* * *

He came to the hall, and spotted Emily kissing Henry on the lips. He felt sick, but shoved his feelings down again. He would tell Emily something, something dark and secret about Henry when the time came. Today would be another practice session with melee weapons. 

"Weapons up, and ready, GO!" They were now fighting troll assassins. Henry was hit by several arrows because he foolishly charged straight at the troll assassin. He hit the it on the chest but it parried and shot an arrow at his sword arm, causing him to drop his sword.

None could defeat their troll assassin. Alexander smiled secretly.

"Unknown wishes to fight the troll assassins."

"Your permission granted."

Alexander wave his sword around and charged. The arrows bounced off his sword and he plunged his sword into the assassin's bow arm. He then swung it toits neck and asked,  
"Kill it?"

Everybody chanted, "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!..."

Alexander cut its neck, blood seeped out but in reality, he had replaced it with another fresh troll asassin corpse. The live one had been teleported back to its camp.

At lunch after research period, Alexander

* * *

Error! The story gone cranky! Got to redo it! Growls at the website.


	3. Unexpected surprises

Disclaimer: These ideads are inaperations, or what ever. Not original. I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT! Owning itmeans I created it which I did not. So all those fools who say "You never have played it" PLZ READ THIS!

* * *

The week passed. It was now Emily's birthday. She had quite a few presents. Her father and mother had sent her a birthday cake. Henry had sent her a staff. A staff is needed to channel energy better and so with a staff your spells become more effective. 

But what puzzled her was the anonymous gift. It was shaped like a sword. Thinking it was a sword, she decided to throw it away. But curiousity got the better of her and she opened it. She glanced at it.

"Wow" She thought. She decided to question Henry about this gift.

* * *

"Good morning Henry." Followed by a quick peck on the cheek. "Did you make this?" 

Hoping to win her heart, he replied confidently," Yes, I made it."

"Oh really? I thought you were not good at archery. How did you craft such a good bow?" Gryphon said as he watched an arrow sail through the air, from one side of the hall to the other.

"I read a book." Henry replied with a bit of uncertainty.

"You lied, you shall pay!" An anonymous voice cried out.

As soon as the voice ended, stars began to hit Henry's sholder, followed by shards of blizzard. Henry groaned in pain but still said,"I'm not lying!"

"So sad!" An arrow streaked through the air and landed on Henry's arm. Followed by ten which also hit the left and right side of Henry's arms.

"Henry you sure you are not lying?" Emily questioned.

"I'm not lying." He angrily replied.

"Admit it, NOW!" The voice got colder with each word.

"I may admit it, but those words may not be sincere." Henry roared.

Slashes appeared above Henry's wrist.

"I take my leave. And dear Emily, take your friend to the hospital wing." The voice said. And then there was a ripple in the air.

Emily brought him to the hospital wing. The priest told her that he would have to stay until thenext day.because of his severe injuries. Emily left a bit dis-heartened. Today washer birthday and someone had ruined it all. She sat off for classes.

"Today we are going on a practice ranger trail. Fill your quivers and check your bows."

Emily took a look at her bow. It was a lightning bolt, with magically enchanted fire as the bowstring. Who could have crafted that? Henry was best at magic, so only could be have built it. But the bow was shaped in such a way the arrow was given full force. Henry was really bad at archery. So who created it?

"3...2...1...GO!"

Emily ran as fast as she could through the woods. Unluckily, she stumbled into an undead ambush.

"HELP!" She cried.

Suddenly, she heard arrows flying at the next moment, her undead ambushers were dead, each had an arrow stuck in the head and chest.

"Are you alright?" Alexander called out.

"I'm fine..." But before she finished the sentence, she was hit by a mana burn spell.

Alexander pulled out a bow and shot. It hit the invisible attacker and she heard a thud.

"Can you carry me? I feel very tired..." She blushed at the first four words. Apparently that mana burn spell had been unusually strong. It had burned up 50 of both mana and hp of her.

He made no sound as he lifted her. He dashed through a furbog camp, a gnoll camp and a troll camp without anything wanting to attack him.

"Why didn't they attack you?" Emily curiously asked.

"I have secrets, and secrets that must not be revealed." Alexander said.

They finally reached the other end, were Emily and a few others were being treated for wounds.

* * *

"Oh well, let us forget about this bow thingy." She said.

"Why don't you believe me?" Henry asked.

It was nightfall. Alexander was increasing his mana capacities and at the same time turning his mana into chaos energies. The result drained him and for the first time, he slept.

"It will only cause you to get injured, do you realise that?" She angrily replied

"So? You only need to believe I made it!" He retorted.

"Fine... whatever, just do not bring this up!" She screamed.

He left the room in frustration. His lied had not been gratified. Meanwhile, he saw Alexander sleeping on the corridor.

"You trying to steal my girl?" He taunted.

He shot a fireball at Alexander. Strangely, it suddenly disappeared, as if it had been absorbed. Henry was not happy, instead more enraged. He shot whatever spells he had learnt at Alexander.

Finally, Alexander woke up.

"Thank you for your energies." And he disappeared.

Henry, dumfounded, went to his room. He could not sleep but wonder, what was Alexander doing on the corridor.

* * *

A/N:  
Whoops! Seems like someone is not happy with my storyline. But I'm happy 'cause he iscreating constructivecritisism, hisusername being Sniper1250 or Sniper1260.(I can't remember, LOL) 


End file.
